Invasion of the Sue
by FlyingElephants
Summary: A Mary Sue enters Hogwarts, falls in love with Harry, and slowly, throughout the years, tightens her grip on the students and teachers. Only a few have the power to resist her, and they set out on a quest to save life as we know it from her Mary Sueness.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or most of the characters in the story. Tell me if I have any spelling mistakes. Enjoy, review, and read, though not necessarily in that order.**

The boats glided across the black lake under the starry sky. The first years looked up to see a brightly lit castle. After being led through the doors into the entrance hall, they were brought into a humongous room with a ceiling that looked like the sky outside. Four long tables filled the hall. Seated at the tables were hundreds of students looking at the new arrivals. At the end of the room there sat a wizard hat on a small stool. As they shuffled up to the front of the hall, a middle-aged woman in a long robe and a pointed witch's hat stepped forward with a large scroll.

"When I call your name you will sit down and be sorted into different houses. Hannah Ab-"

"Um, shouldn't I go first?" said a girl with dazzling blond hair that tumbled gracefully down to her waist, with stunning pink highlights, sparkling blue eyes that shone with the radiance of a thousand moons, pale skin that made all vampires jealous, and a sweet voice like a thousand songbirds singing in harmony. "My name is Angelyka Radi'nce Sparkle Sapp'hire Rose, and I believe that I was first on the list."

The witch looked at her. "I'm sorry Ms. Rose, but we are going in alphabetical order, and since your name begins in R, Ms. Abbot must be sorted first."

"But I'm really special!" protested Angelyka. "My mother told me so. It's the only memory I have of her. She was a veela and she said, 'Angelyka Radi'nce Sparkle Sapp'hire Rose, you are the most special girl in the world. You hold the key to defeating all evil.' And then she was killed by Voldemort who heard a prophecy that I would destroy him and so she sacrificed herself to save me and because of that Voldemort was incredibly weakened so went off to try to destroy Harry, but I had weakened him so much that he lost his body when he attacked Harry, and I got a scar on my arm, see? And then I lived with my father, but he got married to a woman who acted nice but was really mean and she had two daughters and as soon as my dad got sick and died they all got nasty and made me cook and clean and sleep in the fire place! And then I ran away and lived with an old woman in the woods in a little cottage but a traveler stayed the night there and then tried to rape me! And then I got all depressed and started cutting myself! And then-

"That is enough Ms. Rose!" The witch thundered. "One more word and you won't be sorted into any house! Ms. Abbot please come hear now!"

By now everyone in the hall was staring at Angelyka. The same thought went through all their minds; _"God save us all." _

As soon as it was finally her turn, Angelyka pranced up to the stage. She twirled around and put the hat on her head.

"**HUFFLEPUFF!" **

"But I don't want to go into Hufflepuff! They're all losers!", pouted Angelyka. (All the chubby Hufflepuffs shed a tear.)

"**RAVENCLAW!"**

"But I don't want to be in Ravenclaw either! They're a bunch of nerds!" (All the hot Ravenclaws looked offended.)

"**SLYTHERIN!"**

"But they're all evil! (All the Slytherins nod). I want to be with my true love, Harry Potter, in Gryffindor! Put me in Gryffindor!"

"**FINE, TO GRYFFINDOR! AND I FEEL SORRY FOR THE POOR SOULS STUCK WITH YOU FOR SEVEN YEARS!"**

Angelika stood up and pranced toward the Gryffindor table, where she squeezed in uncomfortably close to Harry.

"Hello, I'm Angelyka! Don't feel that you don't deserve me! We're perfect for each other! I'm so pretty I'll make you look good too! We're like soul mates!"

Harry schooched away down the table. This was going to be a long seven years.

**AN: Hi Everybody! This is my first fanfic, and I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought, and review! Special thanks to my sisters TruDivination and GothicAngeloftheDead for editing. WATCH OUT FOR MARY SUES! THEY REALLY DO EXIST! I will be posting a list of actions to take if you encounter one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter, or any other character besides Angelyka. In this chapter you'll see what a Mary Sue can do in Hogwarts.**

**And now I will respond to my favorite reviewer of my last chapter:**

**Susan M. M., thank **** you for your very kind review. It was my first one and it made me very happy that people liked it. One thing I found interesting is that you found and reviewed my story less than eight hours after it was uploaded. **

Harry glanced over his shoulder while walking to Transfiguration. Was she still following him? In the huge crowd of students, only a girl with long black hair and piercing dark eyes was taking the direct path he was, so he figured she must be in the same class as him.

_'Probably a Ravenclaw.'_ he thought. As he continued down the hall, he reflected on how grateful he was not to have Angelyka stalking him like she had been doing the past week. He thought Professor McGonagall might have noticed and put a stop to it.

In the Transfiguration classroom, he sat with Ron at a three-person table. The girl with black hair didn't go to sit with the other Ravenclaws, but sat down next to Harry. Harry figured there must not be enough room at the Ravenclaw desks so he just went with it and started copying down the notes written on the board.  
>"Psst, Harry!" came a voice next to him. He looked at the Ravenclaw girl.<p>

"It's me, Angelyka! I'm in disguise! I'm a metamorphmagus! Now we can meet in secret and we can be like Romeo and Juliet! And once the world accepts our love for each other we can waltz in the moonlight and pick flowers on a hill and there you'll ask me to marry you! And then we'll get married on a hill and the air will be filled with white and pink rose petals and-

"Ms. Rose!" McGonagall called sharply. " Kindly stop bothering Mr. Potter and do your work by yourself!"

Angelyka scowled. "How did you know it was me?"

"Ms. Rose, anyone who follows Mr. Potter everywhere and talks to him about marriage when they're eleven is bound to be you. Please come to a different desk. You will see me after class."

Angelyka walked up to her new desk and sat there. Then her face lit up and she shouted, "Professor, can Harry stay after class with me?"

"NO!" McGonagall shouted. "MR. POTTER NEEDS TO GO TO CHARMS! ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOU AND YOU'RE IN A WEEKS WORTH OF DETENTION! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes." said Angelyka.

After class Harry dashed away with Ron to Charms, all the while looking over they're shoulders to see if they were being followed. When they arrived at Charms, to their horror, the only person in the room was a girl with curly brown hair and chocolate colored eyes.

"Hi Harry! I can apparate in Hogwarts too even though most people can't! Isn't that great?"

Harry and Ron ran out of the classroom screaming.

**AN: Once again, thanks to TruDivination and GothicAngeloftheDead, who edited this. I am not responsible for the future zombie apocalypse, contrary to popular belief, as I went back in time to prevent it. The world can all breath easier now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own, blah blah blah, read the story!**

**And once again, a word to last chapter's favorite reviewer of mine**

**spyro** **nights: Thank you for your review. I loved the play on words turning Angelyka into Anhellika. I would give your soul a good freeze and if you look up the word evil, it has no e in the end.**

Harry sat on his bed in the boys' dorm shaking. He couldn't trust anyone. If Ron went to the bathroom, Angelyka could morph and take his place. If he locked himself in a padded room, she could apparate into it. There was nowhere to hide anymore, except the dorm and the bathroom.

He lay down on the bed, wondering if he could stay here is whole life. Ron could bring him food, and Hermione could hand him notes to keep up on his classes. Now there was only the trouble of the bathroom. How could he get there without being seen? It's not like an invisibility cloak would come for Christmas. Maybe he could set up a toilet in the dorm with a shower. He made a note to ask Ron for advice.

Just then he heard the door open.

"No, really, you can't come in. This is the boys dorm."

Harry recognized the voice of Seamus Finnegan.

"But I have to see him!" cried a high girly voice he knew all too well. "He hasn't come out in hours! He must be crying about the deaths of his parents! I know how he feels! I had the same thing happen to me! Let me in!"

With amazing strength, Angelyka hurled him and Dean Thomas across the room. Then she sat down next to Harry, threw her arms around him, and said-

"Harry, I know how you feel! I had to go through the same thing! It's really my fault your parents died! I should have been stronger and able to destroy him! And I've always known that deep down inside you have the courage to say, 'I have to put the past behind me and look to the future!' Don't feel bad! It's okay to-

By this time Dean and Seamus had snuck up behind Angelyka and were loosening her grip on Harry. Suddenly they yanked Harry backwards and they all ran to the bathroom. They met Ron and Neville Longbottom on the way and fled with them. In the bathroom, they locked Harry in a stall and four of the boys took turns on guard duty, lookout, and food collector. Ron and Seamus stood in front of the stall with their wands pointed outward. Neville kept lookout and Dean got them food, pillows, blankets, and toiletries. They figured this was their new home and that Harry would have to be guarded at all times.

After about an hour, while they were playing card games, Neville suddenly shouted, "There's a golden unicorn outside the bathroom!" The boys looked out and indeed; there was a unicorn outside the door. Because eleven year-old boys should naturally be afraid of these, they immediately tried to shut the door. But the unicorn charged. It ran over Neville and knocked Seamus and Ron out of the way. Dean tried to protect the stall but the unicorn bowled him over and cut down the door with its horn. Suddenly the air around the unicorn shimmered and before you knew what was going on, Angelyka was in its place.

"Oh God help us!" cried every single other member of the room.

"HARRY! I knew we would meet again!" Angelyka screamed with the voice of a thousand angels. "Guess what! I'm a unicorn Animagus! An ancient wizard who knew I was destined for greatness blessed me with this power before I was born! Now nothing can stop our undying love!" She threw herself at Harry. He could not escape. But then Seamus threw himself between Harry and Angelyka, knocking him to the floor.

"Seamus!" Harry yelled. "Go, Harry! Leave me! I'll hold her off as long as I can! Hurry! You are the only one who can stop the Mary Sue! Go!" Seamus yelled. He thrust out his wand and grabbed a piece of the door, then attacked the Mary Sue, who fended him off with a burst of pink sparkly energy. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Dean ran out of the bathroom as the entire room exploded behind them. Back in the dorm room, the boys held a silent vigil for the brave hero who sacrificed himself saving the world from the demon of hell.

**Author's Note: HI! It's me, GothicAngeloftheDead! My sister FlyingElephants couldn't finish the chapter, so I did! I hope you liked it! We still can't decide if Seamus is really dead. Either he is, or he has been spelled to worship Angelyka. Tell my sister what you want to happen! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: You know, after three chapters of this, is it really necessary? I mean, is anyone going to just skip to this chapter and complain that there's no real disclaimer?**

**Special thanks to ****minerva.m1997 for giving feedback on what should happen to Seamus. **

Harry looked at his alarm clock. The time read 3:00 a.m. He and the rest of the boys had stayed up all night to hold vigil to Seamus. They had dragged his trunk into the middle of the floor, piled his stuff on it, and put a picture of him at the very top. They looked up at his smiling face with tears in their eyes and the ghosts of the good times with Seamus in their thoughts. Finally, Ron broke the silence.

"Does anyone have anything to say about Seamus as a parting gift?

Dean spoke up. "Seamus, you were my best friend. You saved us all by your sacrifice. Angelyka would have taken Harry if it weren't for you. Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks Seamus." Neville said with his voice cracking. "I'm sorry you had to end this way. I should have been able to shut the door faster. If it weren't for me you wouldn't have died. And I'm sorry I didn't share my chocolate frogs with you." He placed a bag of candy next to the picture.

"Thank you, Seamus. You will always be my friend," said Ron.

Harry stared at the face of his friend. With a shaky breath he said, "Seamus, I'm-

Suddenly the door flew open and Seamus Finnegan walked in. He was smiling a dreamy smile and didn't seem to notice any of them.

"Seamus! Your alive!" shouted Dean. Seamus walked over and sat on his bed.

"Harry, Dean, Ron, Neville! I think I'm in love! (All of the sane boys back away.) Every time I close my eyes I see Angelyka's face. I see how her hair tumbles down her back in waves like the ocean. I see her eyes, as deep and blue as a sapphire. I see her lips, as red as a rose. Her skin, as white as milk. Her voice-

Ron ran to fetch help while Harry and Neville tried to get Seamus to stop proclaiming everlasting love for Angelyka. Ron soon returned with Ron and Professor McGonagall.

"Come with me, Potter and Weasley. And bring Mr. Finnegan."

Ron and Harry brought Seamus out of the room and up to McGonagall's office. On the way Hermione joined them. Once there, they sat him down in a chair. McGonagall used her wand to stick Seamus so he couldn't get up. Then she started muttering and pointing her wand at Seamus. Nothing happened. Seamus still acted the same. Just then Dumbledore came in with the heads of houses. He to started casting spells and placing them on Seamus. Still nothing happened. Then he stood up.

"Professor Snape, please fetch me your strongest spell-removal potion."

Snape hurried out of the room. He came back with a bottle of purple liquid. Dumbledore poured a mouthful of potion down Seamus's throat. That didn't work either. Then Dumbledore said, "I'm sorry, I'm afraid it's to late. Seamus is cursed with a Mary Sue spell. We don't know how long the effects will last. It might not break till the end of the story."

"What story?" asked Ron.

"Never you mind." said Dumbledore. "Now, we can't get rid of the Mary Sue because then the plot would fall apart."  
>"What plot?" asked Harry.<p>

"As I was saying, we can't get rid of her. The best we can do is cast anti-Mary Sue spells. It repels all Mary Sue magic so it can't affect us. It should be cast once a month along with a spoonful of anti-Mary Sue potion. I will teach you all how to cast one. Severus, please brew us some potion."

In no time Snape had made some of the grey potion and passed some out to everyone. Then Dumbledore chanted. "_Antitus Maryis Sueness Peititum." _They all raised their wands and repeated the spell. Then the swallowed the potion. They felt as if all pretty things were staying away from them. Harry felt more confident that nothing pink and sparkly would jump out at him while walking down the corridors from now on. He lived in a terrifying world, but his mind currently was at rest from Mary Sueness.

**Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this story! I PROMISE another chapter by Wednesday. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Look at the other chapters. I'm sorry I didn't update when I promised, but my teachers had a great idea to pile homework on us. **

On Halloween Night, everyone went down to the feast. There were slices of pumpkin pie and skeletons hung from the ceiling. Everyone was in a good mood, that is, except for Harry and Ron.

_**Flash Back **_

"Hi Harry!" said a voice behind him. It was lunchtime and Harry had Quidditch practice after this. He had his broomstick and robes under the table. Harry would just eat a quick lunch and then leave. But there was the voice again. "Do you want to sit at lunch with me?" Harry turned to see Angelyka smiling at him. He noticed she was wearing tight pink robes instead of the required black.

"Um, are you allowed to be wearing that?" he asked.

"Snape almost got me in trouble for it, but then I asked if I could please, please wear them, and then his eyes unfocused and he said I could! Isn't that great? So do you want to sit with me?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'm fine."

"Please, please, sit with me? Pretty please?"

Harry looked at her eyes, which were all blue and sparkly. Suddenly he felt a great wave of happiness. Why shouldn't he sit with her? It was OK to be late for practice just this once. And it would all be worth it if he could just be with Angelyka-

Out of nowhere, he felt as if a giant wall was in his mind. It blocked all thought to go sit with Angelyka. Harry's mouth could not proclaim his love for her. Then, he felt as if wall and happiness were gone. He was back to normal. With horror he realized what he had thought, and what had saved him. He thought of the potion he had taken a few days ago. It had saved him. Harry felt very grateful to the inventor of the potion and decided he would look it up later.

"So, do you want to sit with me?"

Harry took one look at her, grabbed his Quidditch stuff, and ran.

_**Later, in the common room**_

"Oh great, here she comes."

Hermione inclined her head towards Angelyka, who was marching across the room to them.

"Harry, do you want some help with your homework? I'm in advanced Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Astronomy, History of Magic, and Herbology. I can help you get better grades."

"Hogwarts doesn't have advanced classes," said Hermione.

"You're just jealous because Harry loves me and not you!"

"And you're a stuck up Catholic School girl who thinks she's going to rid the world of evil!"

Angelyka shrieked with fury. A pink light erupted from her hand, shot at Hermione, and hit her in the face. When the light faded, there were words written across her face. It read, 'Hermione Is A Poopy-Head'. Hermione looked in a mirror, looked at Angelyka, and said, "Is that the best you could come up with? I'm not impressed." She then walked off to the bathroom to get the words off.

Harry and Ron looked at Angelyka.

"Poopy-Head?"

"Yeah, wasn't it really insulting? She deserved such a insult on her head!"

Ron and Harry looked at each other. "Um, we have to, uh, go now. Bye." They ran out of the hall.

_**Flash Back Over**_

Hermione still wasn't back yet. It had been two hours since she went into the bathroom. Was she all right?

Ron said his mother had told him about something called 'lady problems', which is when a woman spends a lot of time in the bathroom. Harry didn't think that was the issue.

Suddenly the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Quirrell ran into the room screaming about a troll in the dungeon. Dumbledore sent everyone back up to the common rooms, but instead of going to with rest of the house, Harry and Ron slipped away to the girls' bathroom to find Hermione. Upon reaching the girls bathroom, they heard a voice from the inside yelling; "Why won't this stuff come off? Did she use sharpie or something?" Then they heard a crash and a scream. The two boys dashed into the bathroom.

"Hermione! Are you okay?"

They were looking at a scene with Hermione pointing her wand at the troll from under a sink, and a big mountain troll with an even bigger stick. And can you guess who was with them?

**Authors Note: If you can guess who was with them in the bathroom, please review and tell me your answer. I hope you enjoyed i!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to bother. BTW, thanks reviewers, Anhellyka is an awesome name and idea, so I'm going to use it! Keep your eyes peeled in this chapter!**

It wasn't a big surprise that Angelyka was standing there in the bathroom. She had just apparated into the bathroom just as the boys burst into the room and was facing the troll. Angelyka took out a jewel and said, "Sparkle Sapphire power!" She then was covered in sparkly colored light and when it faded she was wearing tiny little blue shorts, a tight blue top that showed of her naval, and 4 inch high-heeled knee –high boots. Her hair was now flowing down to her feet. And Angelyka was flying.

Ron and Harry looked at each other in horror. How many hidden powers did this girl have?

Suddenly Angelyka took out a heart-shaped whistle and blew into it. Then they all heard a rumbling noise. With a sparkly flash, twelve unicorns appeared. There was a red one, an orange one, a yellow one, a light green one, a dark green one, a light blue one, a dark blue one, a violet one, a purple one, a pink one, a silver one, and a golden one. Then Angelyka said, "Unicorn power! Charge!" The unicorns then charged down the troll. It lay on the ground unmoving. The unicorns vanished.

Angelyka pulled out her wand and said, _"Bibbity, Bobbity, Boo! Hocus Pocus! Abera Kadabera! Troll be gone!" _

The troll vanished.

Suddenly McGonagall ran into the bathroom. "What happened?" she demanded. "Where did the troll go?"

Then Angelyka changed back into her normal form. "I defeated it, Professor!"

"Well done, Ms. Rose! 5,000 points to Gryffindor! Wait what? I meant fifty. Fifty points to Gryffindor. I don't know why I said 5,000. Something just made me say it.

Harry noticed Angelyka's eyes were all sparkly again.

**Later**

Angelyka sat in her dorm room (that she had all to herself) pouting. Why would no one bend to her absolute will? She deserved it, after all, because she was so special. All of her pink unicorn stuffed animals told her so every morning when she woke up, just like she enchanted them to do.

She had noticed that there seemed to be something partially blocking her powers over her beloved Harry, his friends, and the teachers. Looking around her pink and gold decorated room for inspiration to get around this problem, when a voice started to whisper in her mind.

"_How dare they take Harry away from us! How dare they try to conceal him from us! Well, we'll just have to do something about it, won't we?"_

Angelyka sighed. "_Oh, hi again Anhellyka. Didn't I tell you to stay out of my mind? Well, nobody seems to listen to me anymore, so I guess you can stay. It's not like it matters anymore."_

The voice that called herself Anhellyka growled. _"And I've told you a million times, I AM YOU! Ignoring that, it's not too late to get our Harry all to ourselves. If we take the people close to him and turn them to our side, won't it make it easier for us? Closer and closer, little by little, we will seize power just by being ourselves, until the climax is reached and our destiny is fulfilled! Then, yes then, Harry will be ours!"_

**AN: Hi, this is FlyingElephants and TruDivination! Sorry for the cheesiness, but it seemed to fit in with the context. Please review! By the way, did you know if you dip french fries in spaghetti sauce, it tastes great? You should really try it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: FlyingElephants no longer gives a f*** about ownership.**

Dear Reader,

FlyingElephants has given me a very bad name in her story, but I swear, I'm not a Mary Sue! Just because I'm special and have so many powers and no weaknesses and so beautiful and kind and have such a tragic past and bi-polar and everyone adores me, doesn't make me a Mary Sue! I was just born that way. I wrote a poem about my feelings I would like to share with you.

_ The world hates me when I should be adored,_

_ My tears fall like rain from above,_

_ It pierces my heart like the sharpest sword,_

_ For I am ignored by the man I love._

People are just jealous of my specialness, especially that poopy-head Hermione. I want to tell my side of the story. Once upon a time, there lived the most beautiful veela who ever lived. She fell in love with- Hey, are those the Feds? Oh No! They must have figured out I hacked into FlyingElephants' account! Accio Pink Sparkly Broomstick!

Sincerely,

Angelyka Radi'nce Sparkle Sapphi're Rose

**Authors Note: Sorry, Angelyka escaped just before the Feds could get her. I promise to update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Why the #%& do I have to tell you I don't own this?**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione tiptoed down the hall. The giant, three-headed dog was in view now. Harry took out the flute he had brought and began to play.

Suddenly the dog lunged. It didn't seem to like Harry's music. Hermione ran for the trap door, but it was stuck. Ron was trying to stay away from the enormous beast. Harry tried his best to play better, but it just wasn't enough.

Then a voice like one thousand songbirds filled the air, and there stood Angelyka, in tiny purple robes that barely covered her butt, singing like a combination of Snow White and Britney Spears' Baby Voice. She held out her hot pink sparkly wand and sang this song.

_My unicorns and butterfly_

_Are singing me a lullaby_

"_Goodnight, Goodnight Angelyka, _

_From the mountains to the moors,_

_Goodnight, Goodnight Angelyka_

_When you wake Harry will be yours."_

_My unicorns and butterfly,_

_Were singing me a lullaby,_

_Now they are not making one peep,_

_So little puppy go to sleep._

Then the dog rolled over and went to sleep. Angelyka rushed over to Harry, hugged him, and said, "Harry, are you alright? If you're hurt, I can help because I have healing powers! Anhellyka told me where you were so I came to help you."  
>"Whose Anhellika?"<br>Angelyka froze. She looked scared. Then she relaxed.

"No one. I never said anything about Anhellyka. She doesn't exist. So, are you hurt?"  
>Harry shook his head. Who was Anhellyka? He walked up to Ron and Hermione.<p>

"I guess we're stuck with her. There's no point no point in trying to get her to leave. She'll just follow us claiming that she is the only way to defeat whatever we're facing."  
>"Fine." puffed Hermione. "I hate to have to put up with her though."<p>

Harry lifted the trap door. He was about to jump down when he heard a voice shriek, "Wait!"

The trio turned to see Angelyka running over to them. "I just had a vision! We jumped down and there was something down there. It looked like a bunch of bald monkeys playing in a marching band! It was horrible!"  
>"I'm sure there's no bald monkeys down there, Angelyka," said Hermione. "And whatever it is I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle with all your 'magical powers". She then jumped into the hole.<p>

Ron was next. Then Angelyka. She looked up at Harry. "Don't worry Harry. I'll protect you!" Then a gust of wind blew her up into the air and gently carried her down into the trapdoor hole.

Harry then dropped himself down. He landed on a relatively soft floor. Hermione was right. There were no bald monkeys. There was just a Devil's Snare.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: (crickets)**

"Relax everyone! If you struggle, it will only kill you faster!"  
>"Thanks that's a relief!"<p>

"See I knew this would happen! This almost as bad as bald monkeys!"  
>"SHUT UP AGELYKA!"<p>

Inside the hole, it was so loud Harry was surprised one of the teachers found them. They had landed in a giant carnivorous plant called a Devil's Snare, and it was slowly trying to strangle them.

"I know! I'll use my magical voice to charm the plant into letting us go!"

Angelyka started to sing her sleepiness song, but the plant didn't seem to notice. It was currently wrapping more branches around Ron, who wasn't moving.

"Look! It's working! Ron's gone to sleep!"  
>"You idiot! It's not working! It's going to eat Ron!<br>"Wait!" gasped Hermione. "We need fire to defeat it!"

She then conjured up some glowing blue fire and threw it at the plant. The plant shuddered, then made a shrieking sound, and then exploded in a shower of green and blue light.

"Oh no! My song was too powerful! I made it die! I didn't know I was that strong!"  
>"Trust me, your not." Hermione said coldly. Then she walked of down the corridor.<p>

Soon they came to a room full of keys. They were flying around so quickly they were white blurs against the black walls. An old broomstick sat in the corner.

Angelyka's face lit up. "I know! I'll use my control over the elements to lift me into the air to grab the key. And before they could stop her she had lifted herself into the air and raced after the keys.

Harry sighed. He mounted the broomstick and took off. After about 30 seconds, he returned with the key.

Angelyka returned to the ground and started pouting. "That was supposed to be the time when my awesome powers saved us from being trapped in this room."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned their backs and left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Does anyone even read the disclaimers?**

_'This is just great' _thought Harry. After leaving the chess room, where they had to leave Ron behind, he, Hermione, and Angelyka had to progress onward. While playing the game, Hermione had tried to get Ron to direct the chess pieces in a way that would have seriously injured Angelyka, and reflecting on that, Harry would have liked it if Ron had listened. Because the next room had contained potions and poisons, and only one of them could drink the right potion could go on.

When Angelyka created a magical force field without using her wand, Hermione snapped. She grabbed the going back potion, drank it all in one gulp, then rushed out the way they came shrieking "Oh well she's your problem now bye!"

So now Harry was faced with a choice: stay here and starve, or follow Angelyka on to the next room. It was a tough decision. Eventually he decided to drink the potion, because he was Harry Potter, and therefore had to suffer. Of course.

Harry swallowed the potion and walked through the exit. Angelyka was waiting for him. "Great! Now we can face danger together!"  
>Harry kept trying to move away, but she kept moving with him. And then the hall got very narrow, so they were squeezed right next to each other. Eventually, the corridor opened up to reveal a large room. And inside that room was a mirror. And standing next to that mirror was a familiar face. It wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort. Oh, and it wasn't Quirrel either.<p>

It was Angelyka. Or, at least it looked like her. Only her eyes were red, not blue. An evil smile lit up her face, instead of the normal Angelyka's clueless one. She was wearing short, blood red robes, and her hair had red streaks in it. She was like Angelyka, but in an evil way.

"Hello Angelyka. I am you from an alternate dimension."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. Would J. K. Rowling really write something like this?**

"No!" gasped Angelyka. "You can't be me! I would never wear something so un-preppy!"  
>"Oh, but Angelyka dear, I am you." purred Other Dimension Angelyka. (Let's just call her O. D. Angelyka.) "I joined Voldemort, and now, I'm more powerful than you!"<p>

"But why are you here?" Angelyka cried.

"To kill Harry Potter of course. You see, back in the other dimension, Voldemort has taken over the world. But if you become more powerful than you already are, you might help Harry come and stop us. But if I kill him now, we are no longer under threat."  
>"I'll never let you hurt Harry!"<br>"I don't have to kill him. I can leave him be if you come with me to the other dimension, where you'll be killed. And Harry couldn't come and save you, because we are the only ones who can open the portal!"

Tears filled Angelyka's eyes. She looked back at Harry. His eyes were on the dead body of Quirrel lying in the corner. Angelyka hated to see those green eyes filled with disgust as he watch flies circle the dead flesh. She loved everything about him, and she couldn't bear to lose him.

"Alright." said Angelyka. "I'll come with you. Just don't hurt Harry."  
>"By the way," said Harry. "Where's other dimension me?"<br>"Voldemort killed him. You know, I sort of liked him." pondered O. D. Angelyka. "Hmm, well, I think I'll kill the other me, and take this Harry back home."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shrieked Angelyka. Suddenly her currently jet black hair turned golden and slightly rose up. Her dark eyes turned green, and the air around her shimmered with a golden aura. Angelyka had become…a Super Saiyan!

"Harry is mine!" Angelyka screamed. "No one else can have him! I am Princess Angelyka Radi'nce Sparkle Sapphi're Rose, mistress of the elements, keeper of the Sparkle Sapphire Locket, granddaughter of Dumbledore, granddaughter of Voldemort, Animagus, Shape-Shifter, Psychic, and Super Saiyan! And I say go back to the other dimension! And your hair looks ugly to!"

O. D. Angelyka lunged for Harry, but Angelyka was ready! She yelled, and a giant earthquake appeared in the ground. O. D. Angelyka nearly fell in, but kept her balance, just in time for Angelyka to blow into her Sparkle Sapphire Whistle and be trampled by unicorns. Then O. D. A. looked up and saw Harry standing nest to her. She tried to grab him, but it was really Angelyka in disguise. Angelyka fired the Kamehameha wave at her and blasted her across the room.

"No!" stammered O. D. A. "It's not possible! No one can defeat me!"

"No one but me!" exclaimed Angelyka triumphantly. "But since I am merciful, I will let you go. I'm sending you back to your own dimension. Portal, open!"

A purple and green swirling hole appeared in the air. Angelyka tossed O. D. A. into it, but before she could go completely in, O. D. A. threw a secret knife at Angelyka. It was tipped in her own blood so it could hurt her. The knife pierced through her chest and struck her right in the heart.

"Have fun dying!" shout O. D. A. as she disappeared into the portal.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: If it's in the books, I don't own it.**

With a cry of pain, Angelyka fell to the ground. Blood flowed from the wound, but it didn't leave a mark on her enchanted stain-resistant clothing. Who want to die with their outfit totally ruined? Eww.

Harry walked over to Angelyka. He stared into her blue eyes, which gazed back up at him. "Angelyka," he said. "I need to ask you something."  
>"What is it, Harry?"<p>

"Do you think you'll go to heaven, or hell? Because you've been stalking me for a while and in my eyes that's at least worthy of purgatory."

"Heaven, of course. Goodbye, my love. Never forgot me."

Oh, he wouldn't. He would have nightmares for weeks about her.

Angelyka let out a sigh, closed her eyes, and with a smile on her face, breathed her last breath. All her unicorns standing in the corner because they weren't in the story at the time whinnied with grief. Harry turned to leave. He walked towards the exit, when suddenly, a rainbow of light shimmered behind him. Harry turned to see Angelyka floating in mid-air, with rainbow-colored angel wings fanning out behind her. A gold tiara with a color-changing jewel encircled her head. She was wearing rainbow robes that fanned out in the front below the waist, and rainbow shorts underneath, with rainbow high-heeled boots.

"Harry! My love for you was so strong Hades had to let me go. And than Iris granted me with the powers of the rainbow, so know I'm so strong I'm practically immortal! Now we can be together forever!"

"!" Harry ran screaming towards the exit.

_Three weeks later_

"All aboard to Hogwarts Express!"  
>Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved through the crowd of students towards the train. They found their own compartment, sat down, and started to talk. Before saying goodbye, Angelyka had tried to kiss Harry on the cheek, which resulted in him grabbing his luggage and sprinting for the train. Angelyka was staying at Hogwarts over the summer, to teach summer school and help Hagrid with the animals. Harry looked out the window as the train started moving and mountains blocked his view of the castle. It would be two whole months before he had to see Angelyka again. If he had to choose between two months with his relatives and two months with Angelyka, he would choose his family any day. Harry looked towards the horizon and looked towards the coming of a new day.<p>

_Meanwhile_

Angelyka sighed to herself. A year had passed, battles had been won, and she had adventured to where no one has ever returned, but still her beloved Harry was not hers. Watching her true love move farther and farther away from her, she considered freezing time to quickly bring him back, but decided he was too delicate to handle the stress.

"_See? I told you to listen to me! But no, you had to believe that he would just magically understand that he belongs to us! If you had let me take over, he would be ours already, and…"_

Angelyka quickly cut Anhellyka off. "**No. I can do this. I just need to work a bit more on my powers. You'll see, I don't need your help! I'll try again next year, and this time, I won't fail!"**

"_Oh really? And what plans does the precious little princess have? Is it just like the plan to use your singing to make Hades let us go? I still say we should have eviscerated him."_

"**Hey, be nice, that plan worked, didn't it? Actually, I've put a lot of planning into this, and it's foolproof."**

"_Fine. Astound me."_

"**Just two words Anhellyka,…Oliver Wood."**

"_Wait, when did you grow a brain? That actually could work! Yes, and then for sure, Harry will be MINE!"_

"**Huh?"**

"_Oh…um…I mean ours,"_

_**Stay tuned for second year, coming soon!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own every original character in this, which adds up to the stunning number of 1.**

_Hello readers. Welcome to Year 2. I hope this story is filled with lots of Mary Sue Bashing. Enjoy!_

The train stopped with a whistle you could hear from the castle's deepest dungeon. Harry stepped onto the platform with his luggage in one hand and Hedwig in the other. He looked forward to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As he walked up the steps to the castle, he reflected on last year, full of adventure and evil. Uhh. Lot's of pink sparkly mini-skirted evil. Harry promised himself that he would stay away from Angelyka this year. Ron had considered tricking her into making an Unbreakable Vow, whatever that was, to not go near him again. Seriously though, the girl was freakin creepy. Seamus was now playing poker with Neville's parents at St. Mungo's in the incurable mind disorder ward.

Hermione and Ron raced up behind him. Harry entered the Great Hall, walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room, and just as he set his stuff down-

"Harry! You're back! Yay!" Angelyka leaped up from her golden sofa that magically vanished as soon as she rose and raced of toward Harry. Today she was wearing tight peacock blue robes with a V-neck and a slit up the right leg. Her hair was ebony black and her eyes were a deep purple. Somehow the twelve-year-old had managed to put on four-inch heels and run across the room.

"I'm so glad your back! Now we can spend all of the school year with each other! We can dance in the Great Hall and sneak of to Hogsmeade together and you'll skip class just to see my face and-

Angelyka stopped. Her eyes looked thoughtful. She paused and then started talking to herself.

"But I thought- The Plan? Oh right, the Plan. Uh huh. Hmm. I get it now!" Then she glanced towards Harry with an apologetic look in her eyes.  
>"I'm sorry Harry, but I think it's time we moved on. Started seeing other people. I hoped this year we could be together, but I've noticed other guys that I think need my help more. It's better for the both of us to stay apart. Try to understand."<br>"So, in other words, you'll leave me alone?"  
>"Harry, don't take it that way, please don't-<p>

"Woohoo!" Harry yelled triumphantly. And he ran upstairs to tell Ron the wonderful news.

Later, at the beginning of term feast, Harry noticed that Angelyka was flirting with the current Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood. As this was the first feast she wasn't bothering him, Harry cheerfully started to cut up his steak.

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, I was having to much fun on Christmas Break! Expect another update soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: No one even reads these things anyway.**

There was only one way to describe the past few days. Bliss. This is what Hogwarts should be like. No stalkers, no glancing over your shoulder every 30 seconds, no worry that if you fell asleep you would wake up to find a fashionably dressed Angelyka leaning over you.

All throughout the week, Angelyka hadn't so much as looked at Harry, and that's exactly how he liked it. It was as if he had been carrying a backpack full of anvils, and it had suddenly fallen of. Harry was free! Free to do whatever he wanted without a tight-robed stalker clinging to him like a leech.

Harry was also in a good mood because Quidditch tryouts were that afternoon. With any luck, Harry would make Seeker again. He couldn't wait to see all his teammates. Due to last year's incident, Harry hadn't been able to play the last game, and Gryffindor had lost the Quidditch Cup. He was determined not to make them lose this year.

As he walked onto the field, he realized that Angelyka was one of the people trying out for the team. She was hovering next to Oliver Wood, chattering about how she thought the Quidditch Robes' style was so last year and could use some work. She was holding her broomstick, the Sparkle Firebolt 2000, and was holding a pair of silver Keepers gloves. _Oh no, I do_ not _want her on the team! _Harry assured his fears by telling himself that no one could beat Wood at Keeping, but he still worried.

Harry passed the Seeker tryouts easily, and was once again on the team. He sat down to watch the Keeper, were it was Angelyka's turn. As the Quaffle flew towards her, she easily caught it and flung it back. Angelyka repeated this twenty times, and even Wood only got nineteen. As Oliver flew back down, he began to announce the new Gryffindor team.

"The Chasers will be Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell. The Beaters will be Fred and George Weasley, and the Seeker is once again Harry Potter. The new Keeper and Quidditch Captain is Angelyka Radianc'e Sparkle Sapp'hire Rose." As the crowd gaped at him, Wood held up is hands and said, "She clearly is the best player on the team, and though I would normally hand the title of Captain to Angelina as the oldest and most experienced player on the team, Angelyka is the only one fit to get the cup. I myself will step off the team."

In Harry's mind, it was if he was living in a dream and it had just turned into a nightmare.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Sorry for not updating for a while, but I've been really busy. I've just entered the fourth quarter of 7****th**** grade and the teachers have decided to pour on the homework before summer. But I'm sick at home today so I have time to update my stories. BTW, if you're a fan of the Hunger Games, check out my story the Disney Games, and if you like Vocaloid as well as the anime Hetalia check out the Hetallious Chronicles, based on Mothy's Evillious Chronicles. It's under my sister TruDivination's username, and co. written by my other older sister, MasteroftheMidnightYard, and I. **

Life at Hogwarts was changing drastically. Ever since Angelyka had become the Quidditch Captain, things had started going downhill. First, she had requested that Harry have private practice sessions together. Then she had changed the Gryffindor Quidditch robe colors to pink and lavender. Currently, Angelyka was petitioning for the _school_ uniforms to be changed.

But the scariest part was this; people were actually going along with it. She already had a quarter of the school's signatures, as well as a few of the teachers. Students spent meals talking about how great the new uniforms were going to be. The other houses were trying to get the colors of their uniforms changed too.

Of course, there were a few people against the idea. And there were some who were a bit in between. Some of the boys were okay with the new house colors, but wanted the boys uniforms to be different colors. Angelyka had agreed to this, and was currently excused from all classes to spend time researching the colors that complemented pink and lavender exactly.

Harry was walking down the stairs on the way to the Great Hall, when he saw Angelyka flying towards him.

"Harry!" she exclaimed when she had reached him. "I just heard a horrible noise! It was yucky and slithery and said, _'I am coming up to kill someone'_. Or something like that. What if it's a terrible monster that stays in a secret chamber until it's master who is the heir to the person who created the chamber orders it out to kill someone?"

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing, Angelyka. Now why don't you go somewhere far away preferably another continent where I'll never have to see you again?"

"Sorry, but Oliver and I have a date to go on!"

As she walked down the stairs, Angelyka glanced back to see Harry's reaction. What she saw was not jealousy or anger, but relief.

**Authors Note: We're getting into the Chamber of Secrets part. The next chapter will be about Halloween. Why does something always happen on Halloween at Hogwarts?**


End file.
